Chibi Mushra
by windflame
Summary: Yakumo doesn't understand why Mushra fights so much so she wants to find out why but he won't tell her. So she ends up going back in time some how to when he was only a chibi before he got the jewel that lets him hyper form.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just a small fanfic I thought up while at collage so I hope you all like and pleases review. Just so you know my spelling and grammar are crap so pleases don't flame me about it and I do have spell check.

**Summary**

**Yakumo doesn't understand why Mushra fights so much so she wants to find out why but he won't tell her. So she ends up going back in time some how to when he was only a chibi before he got the jewel that lets him hyper form. **

**Chapter 1: waking up in anther time. **

Yakumo sat in Hacuba as they made their way west to Shinzo they had just defeated Tombo and Mushra was back with them again. Yakumo happy as they were all on their way again but one thought kept nagging her. '_What if Mushra cards anther Enterran." _The thought of the spider Enterrans that Mushra carded a few weeks ago came to her. Looking Yakumo could see the Back of Mushra his back facing her he seemed to be talking to Sago.

'How can he kill Enterrans he is just a kid.'

"Yakumo is everything ok." Hacuba asked turning around to see Yakumo thinking.

"Oh I'm fine Hacuba just thinking." Yakumo said to the robot.

"Come on Sago how did you get court." Looking up at Mushra again Yakumo saw that he was right in front of Sago blocking his view.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was framed." Sago said gritting his teeth at the fire Enterran.

"Well all we do is wanted to know how you got court." Kutal said driving next to Sago Mushra was still up side down on his hover board.

"What are you three talking about?" Yakumo ask catching up with them she was now in between Sago and Kutal.

"Nothing Yakumo, nothing at all." Sago said nervously shacking his hands in the air and his head.

"Were trying to find out how sago got thrown in jail for passing counter fit money." Mushra said returning right way up again. Yakumo was a little thankful for that she didn't want all the blood rushing to his head.

"I told you it wasn't my fault a was framed." Sago said glaring at Mushra who stuck out his tongue.

"Come now Sago were all friends you can tell us." Kutal said but Sago chose to ignore him. Yakumo was looking at the three confused.

Mushra just shrugged his shoulder and flew a head and Kutal started to fantasy's about food.

"Sago…" Yakumo whispered so only Sago could hear her and Hacuba.

"I was framed." Sago said not looking at the human but just kept looking a head.

"No it's not that it's just…" Yakumo started, Sago was now looking at her.

"Yes"

"Well you've known Mushra longer then I have, why dose he always fight all the time." Yakumo asked while Sago just looked at her.

"To tell you the truth Yakumo I don't know he never told me. I first meet him when I was in trouble with a rival gang Mushra helped me out. It was strange as he was only a kid and could hyper form, as you could see me and Kutal didn't know we could hyper form until a few weeks ago but Mushra he could Hyper form since he was…. Well I don't know when." Sago said Yakumo just smiled at him and nodded.

"if you really want to know you should ask him, I think we should stop for a while any way as it is getting dark." Sago said.

"Yes and I'll cook you the most delish food you have ever eaten Yakumo." Kutal said, Yakumo could not help but smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mushra asked in front of them to they all turned to him and just said nothing in union with out realizing it. Mushra just scratched his head.

* * *

After eating Hacuba sat in back charging, Sago was leaning against a tree flipping a coin trying to see if luck was with him. Kutal was passed out sleeping in the made up bed for himself while Yakumo and Mushra sat by the fire. Night had came and the stars were shining down on them the moon being full.

"The sky looks so nice tonight." Yakumo heard herself saying looking up at the stars.

"Yah I guess." Mushra said still looking at the fire.

"Haven't you ever just looked you at the night sky Mushra?" Yakumo asked tucking a bit a stray hair behind her ear. Unknown to the both of them sago was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"No." Mushra said a little bit to fast.

Thinking back to what sago had told her earlier Yakumo thought that now would be the best time to ask Mushra about his fight.

"Mushra, why do you always fight?"

"To protect you." Mushra answered thinking Yakumo was going to send him away again like last time. His check didn't hurt anymore but he could still remember Yakumo slapping him and that's what hurt the most.

"No Mushra you fought even before we meet why." Yakumo asked she could see Mushra eyes take a distant sad look in them before he lowered his head so Yakumo couldn't see his eyes.

"I fight because I have to." Mushra said making it clear in his voice that he didn't want to talk about the subject again.

'_Mushra i wish you would tell me what's wrong.' _Yakumo thought unknown to her a shouting start flew across the sky. Sago just sat their looking at the to before turning his attention to the sky also just to see the Silvia star go flying across the sky.

Soon after Sago Mushra and Yakumo joined Kutal in sleep. Yakumo thoughts were still on Mushra, now she wanted to know why he never really talked about his past. It made her think she didn't really know much about him except he was a hyper Enterran that loved fighting and according to Sago he had been a hyper Enterran since a young age. It also made her think that she didn't know much about Sago and Kutal ether.

'_I guess every one deserves their secrets.' _Yakumo thought calmly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Yakumo woke up to have the sun shining in her face. Slowly getting up Yakumo looked around to see that she was not in the clearing her, Mushra, Sago and Kutal had decided to rest at. Looking around worriedly Yakumo could not find her friends.

"MUSRHA, SOGO, KUTAL." Yakumo yelled only to have no answer. Standing up Yakumo looked around again and started walking around calling out her friends name's and Hacuba name as well. She was really starting to get scared now she didn't know she was. Hearing some rustling from a near by bush Yakumo turned around to see what it was slowly making her way to the bush.

"Hello." Yakumo said hoping it was not anther Enterran that wanted to eat her.

She could hear a scared gasp as what ever was behind the bush try to run away, but after hearing a thud she knew who ever it was had fallen over. Worried at who ever it could be was hurt Yakumo ran into the bush to see a 4 year old version of Mushra holding his knee that was cut and now bleeding.

"Mushra." Yakumo eyes were wide looking down at the small child whose teary eyes were now looking at her.

"How do you know my name?" Chibi Mushra asked.

* * *

Windflame: ok here's the chapter pleases tell me what you think.

Mushra: I hate you (glares at windflame)

Windflame: Why

Mushra: Because in Shinzo guardians you touched me and in this one you made me a Chibi (has an annoyed look)

Windflame: So it's interesting any way Celestial Mushra my favorite character but I like the first season best.

Mushra: WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANTHING?

Yakumo: Oh Mushra you look so cute as a chibi.

Mushra: I just know this is going to end badly.

Windflame: yah yah what ever pleases people review.


	2. First friend

Windflame: yes I'm back.

Mushra: good go away.

Windflame: hey that's not nice.

Mushra: so.

Windflame: well I don't have time to argue with you I have a fanfiction to write.

Mushra: Don't write it, then no like it.

Windflame: oh come on I got three great reviews from daily, juut Telcontar, vic so thank you very much for reviewing.

Sago: So here is Windflame next touch…(Windflame wakes Sago on the head.)

Windflame: Say it properly or I'll right my next fanfic about you.

Mushra: Good leave me out of it.

Sago: no thanks, I'll say it properly. Here's Windflame next chapter on chibi Mushra and lucky for all of us she dose not own Shinzo.

Windflame: that's it wear's Binka I'm going to see if she can keep you two out of trouble. (Goes of to find Binka.)

* * *

**First friend.**

The small child that was Mushra just looked up at Yakumo and she looked back at him but what had Yakumo shocked was that he looked scared of her.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't steal anything I swear." The child all of a sudden said trying to back away from Yakumo but the cut on his leg that stung making him flinch in pain. Seeing this Yakumo knelt down to his and ripped a bit of her green top, she then reached out to Mushra but he tensed up and shut his eyes scared of what Yakumo was going to do, but when he felt no pain he looked at Yakumo to see her wrapping his leg.

"Your….you're not going to hurt me." Mushra asked still scared but also a little confused.

"Of course not why would I hurt you." Yakumo said finishing up wrapping Mushra leg and turned to look at the child. '_This is Mushra but he so different_.'

"Every one always blames me for everything that bad happens to them; every place I go something bad happens and every one blames me." Mushra said you could see some tears in the young boy's eyes.

"And what do you do about this." Yakumo asked helping Mushra stand up he was staring to trust her now.

"I don't do anything I just run, but they always catch me." Mushra said which made Yakumo think.

"Why don't you fight back?" She couldn't believe she just asked that but she also knew that Mushra would never let anyone get away with anything.

"I don't know how to fight, but I wish I did at least then I could defend my self."

"………" Yakumo wished she could say something but couldn't Mushra only wanted to fight to defend himself. '_So when did he start fighting_.' "Well were are you staying." Yakumo said giving a small smile. Mushra just shrugged and pointed to a tree. "Don't you have any friends or family to stay with."

"No every hates me so I don't have any friends, and I have never had a family." Mushra said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Yakumo just looked at him as she stood up. 'this must be why he never had problems with fighting, no one ever cared about him. So Mushra must have grown up thinking he shouldn't care about anyone else.' Yakumo thought sadly closing her eyes. Mushra just looked at the human before she opened her eyes again and held out her hand. Mushra just looked at it not knowing what to do.

"Well I don't hate you why don't we be friends." Yakumo said still holding out her hand to Mushra. Getting a bright and big smile on his face before he took Yakumo hand. "My name's Yakumo by the way." Yakumo said making Mushra start to laugh.

"You have a funny name. but I like it it's pretty like you." Mushra said making Yakumo look at him before giving Mushra a soft smile.

* * *

Windflame: done now I don't know if I should make Mushra, Sago and Kutal come into the pass and well make trouble or just leave it as Yakumo and chibi Mushra.

Sago: I say you leave it how it is.

Mushra: I say you take this ff of all together. No one wants to read it.

Yakumo: I do I like it a lot.

Windflame: thanks Yakumo glad you like it.

(Mushra is bashing his head since he can't argue with Yakumo but doesn't want the story to continue since he hates my fanfics)

Binka: Now are you two boys going to behave or do I have to use my bazooka on you.

Sago: who the hell are you?

Windflame: oh since I'm doing this story in the first season and Binka is in the second I had Rusephine help me out.

Sago and Mushra: Rusephine you got are enemies involved with you're fanfics now.

Windflame: Yah how else am I going to touchier them.

Mushra: Yakumo how come's you let Windflame the source of all things evil write touchier fanfics and you don't let me card any one.

Yakumo: because I don't see what's so bad about this fanfic, plus you rip their en-cards.

Binka & Windflame: Sago.

Sago: Every one pleases review and tells us what you think.

Mushra: Don't she'll carry on writing it.

(Binka get out her bazooka and fires it and Mushra.)

Mushra: Pleases review so Windflame can carry on writing this fanfic. (crying holding up a white flag)


	3. under the stars

Windflame: (crying)

Mushra: what are you crying about?

Windflame: My computer at home is broken **AGAIN!**

Mushra: then how are you writing this.

Windflame: I'm using a computer at collage, but it's not fair as I can't use my computer at home and I just got a new game for it.

Mushra: What they let someone like you into collage.

Windflame: (not listening) so to make me happy I'm going to carry on with this fanfic and ruin you're life.

Mushra: **WHAT!**

Windflame: Now if you please.

Mushra: Windflame dose not own shinzo _even thou she loves to make my life miserable. _

Windflame: I heard that and now on with the fanfic.

**Under the stars. **

Yakumo throw some fire wood onto the fire that she had started as night had came pretty quickly and Mushra sat next to here fascinated by the fire.

"How do you know how to make that?" Mushra asked his eyes still looking at the fire.

"Don't you know how to make fire I mean you're a fire Enterran." Yakumo said but was only answered by Mushra confused look.

"How am I a fire Enterran?" Mushra asked now making Yakumo look at him.

'I guess he doesn't now he is a fire Enterran right now.' Yakumo thought when she notice that Mushra didn't have his crown on his forehead.

"Yakumo, are you an angel." Mushra suddenly asked looking at the human no with his big eyes.

"Umm, no I'm not an angel." Yakumo said standing up and taking Mushra to a small little bed she made earlier on.

"Well you don't seem to be like the other Enterrans as you're really nice." Mushra said he was blushing a little bit as he was embraced at asking Yakumo the question and being wrong.

"Well I'm not Enterran, I'm human." Yakumo said tucking Mushra in and then sitting back a little her eyes going to the sky.

"What's a human are they all nice like you." Mushra asked Yakumo making her look back at him with a warm smile on her face.

"I hope so I'm looking for more humans in a place called shinzo." Yakumo said Mushra just looked puzzled at her. "I also want to know what happened to my father." Yakumo said looking to the fire.

"What's a father?" Mushra asked.

"You don't know." Yakumo looked back at Mushra he only shock his head. "Have you ever had any family?" Mushra shock his head again. Yakumo then moved up to him and lifted Mushra into her lap. She couldn't believe how light he was and started to hug him.

"Yakumo…" Mushra asked trying to hold back a yawn as his eyes slowly started to close. Yakumo looked down at the four year old she didn't want to let him go.

"Well you be my family?" Mushra asked as his eyes closed and fell asleep.

"Ok Mushra I'll be you're family." Yakumo said slowly putting him back down to sleep so not to wake him. She then looked back up to the sky she wanted to go back to her friends but she couldn't leave Mushra all alone again. 'I wish you guys were here.' She thought before going to sleep next to Mushra not noticing a star go flying by.

Windflame: I'm done.

Sago: You're putting us in this aren't you.

Windflame: yep.

Mushra: ok do you have the flue I thought you was going to make this a touchier fic.

Windflame: Na I think I'll just try and make this funny shinzo guardians is my main shinzo fic.

Yakumo: this is so sad.

Binka: Right boys what do you say.

Mushra & Sago: Go back to your own timeline.

(Binka gets out her bazooka)

Mushra & Sago: Every one pleases review.


	4. Trouble with cooking

**Trouble with cooking.**

Yakumo was walking throw the forest with Mushra; the young Enterran was holding Yakumo hand. Since they meet Mushra would not leave the human alone and had grown attached to her. Yakumo didn't mind it was nice seeing how Mushra was little but she still wondered what had happened to her friends.

"Yakumo, I'm hungry can I have something to eat." Mushra asked his stomach started to rumble as if agreeing.

"Oh food, um yes let me see if I can make something." Yakumo said giving a soft smile to Mushra. 'I have no idea how to cook.'

After a few minutes Yakumo had started the fire and was now wondering what she should make. 'If Kutal was here I'm sure he could make something but I don't know what I can cook.'

"Yakumo I got something for you to cook." Mushra said holding up a pile of mud a shoving it in Yakumo face.

"Mushra you can't eat mud you'll get sick" Yakumo said trying to clean some mud of Mushra check.

"No I won't I make mud soup all the time." Mushra laughed as Yakumo finale got him all clean.

"You do what?" Yakumo asked looking at Mushra in disbelief. "Ok Mushra I'll make you something proper to eat. 'How the hell do I make something we can both eat?'

first Yakumo looked around to see if their was anything she could use but their was nothing except mud, trees, leaves, insects and more mud.

"Yakumo can you cook this." Mushra asked holding a grasshopper in his hands.

"Mushra we can't eat that." Yakumo said taking the grasshopper out of Mushra's death grip. Mushra looked a little sad but soon ran of to find something else for Yakumo to cook.

Yakumo decided to use some leaves and twigs remembering once Kutal had made something out of them before. Mushra who had run of somewhere came back this time holding onto a struggling baby rabbit.

"Yakumo can we eat this." Mushra asked while pushing the baby rabbit into Yakumo lap.

"Mushra it's just a baby how would you feel if some one tried to eat you like this." Yakumo said as she picked up the baby rabbit. It wasn't like she didn't eat meat it was just she couldn't kill and innocent creature and then eat it.

"Why would someone eat me?" Mushra asked an innocent look on his face. Yakumo just smiled at him and then carried on trying to cook some food.

Yakumo was lucky to find some mushrooms and made sure that they were eatable while Mushra looked at the food and was fascinated by the fire again. When Yakumo was not looking Mushra had put his hand into the flames to see how they felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mushra screamed bring his hand out. Yakumo turned around to see Mushra crying and holding onto his hand. Quickly rushing to Mushra Yakumo took his hand to see it burnt but not as badly as it should be. (He's a fire Enterran remember)

"Mushra are you ok." Yakumo asked as she got some of their drinking water and started to pure some on Mushra hand gently.

"i…I ju…jus…st wan…wanted…to …kn…know h...ow…it fe…felt." Mushra said starting to cry and then buried his head into Yakumo as his hand was stinging him.

"It's ok Mushra don't worry. Now you know you mustn't play with fire ok." Yakumo said ripping some of her top again and tying the cloth round the young Enterrans hand.

"I don't like fire." Mushra said this made Yakumo laugh a little bit. Mushra just looked at her confused not knowing what was so funny. Yakumo seeing this stopped laughing and gave Mushra a warm smile and gave him a hug.

Turning back round Yakumo went to carry on with the food until she saw that some nearby leaves had court fire and had set their whole food on fire. Lucky the floor was real damp so the forest did not set fire.

"I guesses dinners of then." Yakumo said holding Mushra good hand.

"But Yakumo I'm hungry." Mushra said back to his chibi self.

"Ok I'll try and find something else to eat." Yakumo said digging throw her pockets but could only find some money that Sago had given her.

"Wow you have money that means we can have something to it in that place people always shout at me to get out." Mushra said happy jumping up and down.

"You mean a restaurant?" Yakumo asked.

"Yah."

"But I don't think there would be one around here."

"Yes there is it's that way I saw it when I was looking for food for you to cook." Mushra said happy dragging Yakumo to the nearby village were they were both able to have a decent meal to eat. Until Mushra saw fat queen bee Enterran walk in and called her fat and ugly having to them both kicked out.

* * *

Windflame: I'm back.

Mushra: What was this meant to be about?

Kutal: Why didn't you have my declutches cooking init.

Windflame: 1 I was board and had to update because so far everyone like this fanfic I if I hate waiting for fanfics to be updated I bet every one is properly angry at me for not updating. SORRY EVERYONE.

Binka: Say it boys.

Mushra, Sago and Kutal: thank you everyone for updating.

Windflame: and 2 who eats leaves and twigs everyone I'm talking about episode 5 kiri.

Mushrambo: Windflame dose not own shinzo but will be carrying on with this fanfic.

Windflame: Who died and made you boss.

Mushrambo: I'm here for all the fans and to make sure you don't get writers block again.

Windflame: ok then.

Mushra: you just came here to see us all torched.

Mushrambo: As I'm not in this I want to know who it ends.

Windflame: Maybe I should put Mushrambo in this.

(Mushrambo threatens Windflame with his sword.)

Windflame: maybe not

Yakumo: every one pleases review.


	5. What’s a bath?

Windflame: ok it is 12:45 in the morning why am I still up.

Mushra: You need to get a life.

Windflame: no I decided I better get this chapter started and posted before sunday.

Sago: Whys that Windflame.

Windflame: It's my birthday yay.

Mushra: People like you have birthdays.

Windflame: You better be nice I am still in the middle of writing the next chapter for shinzo guardians.

Mushra: I get the point.

Sago: So Windflame what is this chapter going to be about.

Windflame: don't know

Sago: what do you mean you don't know?

Windflame: I just write what ever comes to mind.

Mushra: I knew you were insane.

Mushrambo: Happy birthday for tomorrow. (Hands Windflame a samurai sword. Mushra and Sago run out the room scarred of what Windflame will do with it.)

Windflame: Yay thanks Mushrambo now on with the chapter. Oh yah what would make a great present is if you could all review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reviewing so far it makes me happy you all like this fanfic. (Waving the sword in the air, Mushrambo leaves the room scarred he'll get is head cut of)

* * *

**What's a bath?**

Yakumo stood by the river after getting kicked out the restaurant Mushra had ran of and some how came back to her covered in rotten fruit.

"Yakumo what are you doing?" Mushra asked coming up to Yakumo and scarring her a little.

"I'm going to give you a bath we can't have you going round smelling like that." Yakumo said having to hold her noise as Mushra just looked at her.

"What's a bath?"

"what Mushra don't tell me you have never had a bath before." Yakumo said the young boy just shock his head.

"Well I guess theirs a first for everything." Yakumo said for some reason she just knew this was going to end badly.

"Come on Mushra the water is not that cold lets get you undress." Mushra just looked at her again confused.

"Why do I have to get undress." Mushra asked.

"so your cloths won't get wet."

"Why"

"If your cloths get wet and you go around with wet cloths you'll get a cold."

"Why"

"If you get a cold you'll get ill."

"Why."

"Because."

"Why."

"Why do you keep saying why." Yakumo said wanting to end this. Mushra thought for a while before.

"Why you ask me that."

Half an hour later

Mushra was in the water while Yakumo used some of the stuff she brought in a town to clean him. The chibi was happily splashing the water while Yakumo used a sponge to clean him. That is until Mushra saw a frog and just had to go and catch it.

The young boy had moved so fast Yakumo hadn't even seen were he had gone.

"Mushra, Mushra, MUSHRA." Yakumo screamed looking around for him but he was no were in site. 'Oh know what if he is under the water. What if he is drowning?" Yakumo thought quickly rushing into the water and looking around for the boy but could not find him till she heard laughter on the river bank.

"Yakumo all wet." A naked chibi Mushra holding a terrified frog that was trying to get free laughed. Yakumo didn't know weather to be thankful he was ok or shout at him for scarring her.

5 minutes later

Yakumo had started washing Mushra hair.

"Ahh Yakumo that hurts." Mushra said as Yakumo was putting the shampoo in. (do they have shampoo, oh well they do now. Anyway you ask me they all need it.)

"Sorry Mushra you're hair is just so knotty. When was the last time you brushed it."

"Ahh I don't uh use a brush as ahh they hurt my head owe."

"Sorry."

Of few minutes later.

Yakumo had felt so bad that she was hurting Mushra while doing his hair she had promised to everything he had asked her.

Buy him sweats, play hide and seek, let him cut her hair, dig a whole and see if they come out the other side of the earth/Enterra. The list went on and it got more dangerous too. All the stuff a 4 year old could think of that could make you go mentally insane.

Yakumo stopped scrubbing Mushra head to get some water to wash out the shampoo but Mushra was still thinking she was still scrubbing his head and so still complaining.

"Mushra." The boy turned around to see his mistake and the only thing he could think of to say was.

"You promised." With a big grin and then went back to splashing the water as if nothing happened. Yakumo felt like crying.

When it came to drying the chibi Yakumo had nearly had a break down. First as she got Mushra out the river he had ran of and got all dirty again after the second bath Yakumo had to hold on to Mushra who thought it was a game and started to jump up and down and would not stop moving as Yakumo tried to get the towel around him.

"Yakumo that tiggles." Mushra laughed when Yakumo was finally able to dry him.

"I'll be done in just a minute." The human said her hold on the boy strong trying to dry him as fast as she could. Finally done Mushra dressed him and collapsed to the floor. Looking at a now clean Mushra.

"Yakumo can we get some ice-cream now?"

"What no I just gave you a bath you'll get dirty again." Yakumo said she was on the verge of tears.

"But you promised." Mushra started to cry Yakumo just signed and took Mushra back to the town were 5 minutes after eating ice-cream Mushra needed a bath again.

* * *

Windflame: I'm done. 

Yakumo: Why didn't I give Mushra a bath in town.

Windflame: I thought it be better this way. more funny.

Binka: your being quite Mushra. Normally your complaining your head of now.

Mushra:…………

Yakumo: Mushra

Mushra:………..

Windflame: yoh shrimp you alive.

Mushra: YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL GIRL I KNOW.

Mushrambo: What are you complaining about.

Mushra: …………(bright red in the face.)

Sago: his just upset as you made Yakumo give him a bath.

Windflame: Hey I thought that was your fantas…..

Mushra: SHUT UP. (more red in the face.)

Yakumo: What's wrong.

Mushra:…….

Mushrambo: You'll find out some day.

Windflame: Every one pleases review and shinzo crew u have to all get me a birthday present except Mushrambo who got me this sword.

Mushra: would death do you.

Windflame: Hahah very funny.


	6. More trouble

Mushrambo: were Windflame she is meant to be getting on with the next chapter.

Mushra: if we were lucky she was properly shot in the head.

Yakumo: that's not nice.

(all of a sudden they all stop they can hear a lot of swearing at the door, then door fly's open with a big bang)

Windflame: I HATE MY COMPUTER.

Everyone?

Windflame: first I come back from my holiday to find it broke.

Mushra: all this time you was on holiday.

Windflame: then when I get it fixed I don't have micro soft word so I can't write fanfics. And my scanner doesn't work so I can't post fanart.

Yakumo: why didn't you tell us you went on holiday.

Windflame: and now I have Microsoft word I wanted to finish the chapter on shinzo guardians but the floppy disk I saved it on is not working on my computer. It just all ahhhhhh.

Mushrambo: you went on holiday and never told us.

Mushra: I love Windflame computer it keeps braking down.

Windflame: SHUT UP SHRIMP.

Yakumo: Windflame pleases calm down.

Windflame: ahh I need to get a better computer.

Mushrambo: Windflame your computer is working now isn't it.

Windflame: yah if it wasn't I would not be writing this.

Mushrambo: then start writing the fanfic. (has sword in hand)

Windflame: yes sir.

Mushra: no don't write the fanfic. Ahh why won't the computer brake down.

Yakumo: Mushra put the baseball bat down pleases.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More trouble**

Yakumo and Mushra were walking down a path they had just came out of the forest but were now looking for somewhere they could find some food but their seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Yakumo I'm hungry are we there yet." Mushra asked as he looked around. His little legs were starting to hurt him as they continued walking.

"I wish I could help you Mushra but I don't know were we are, or were there is any food." Yakumo said looking around as well.

As they continued walking they did not notice a gang of Enterrans behind them.

"Hey their cutie why don't you ditch the kid and hang out with us." One of the Enterrans said he was most likely the gang leader. He was quite big and had a lot of amour on he seemed to be a grasshopper Enterran.

"Yakumo I don't like these guys." Mushra said holding onto Yakumo hand for dear life and burring his head into her leg.

"Sorry but we have to be somewhere." Yakumo said walking along but the Enterran grabbed her arm.

"When I say ditch the kid and hang out with us, what I meant was leave this brat and come with us." The grasshopper Enterran said.

"Hey leave Yakumo alone." Mushra as he tried to punch the Enterran but was only reworded with a kick in the stomach.

"Mushra!"

"Lousy brat, hey boy's show this brat how to treat people better then him." The Enterran said the other Enterrans started to circle around Mushra who was holding his stomach. Yakumo watched as the 6 other Enterrans all started to gang up on the four years old. One off them was about to punch Mushra when.

"Stop don't touch him he's just a child." Yakumo said trying to get out of the grasshopper's death grip, but no matter how hard she tired she couldn't. All the Enterrans around her just laughed.

"What you don't want us to hurt this little brat." One of the Enterrans said who seemed to be a fly. He picked Mushra up by the hair as if to taunt Yakumo.

"Put him down pleases." Yakumo said she could see Mushra struggling trying to get them to let him go.

"And what are you going to do if we don't." the Grasshopper Enterran said he had this look in his eye's that you could tell he was crazy.

"AHHHH you little brat." They all looked over to see Mushra chewing down on the Enterrans arm.

"Why you little brat." The fly Enterran was swinging is arm about trying to get Mushra off him.

"Stop messing ab…" the Grasshopper Enterran started saying when Yakumo kicked him in his third leg. She was so worried about Mushra that she knew she had to get free. When the grasshopper Enterran let go off her she ran to the fly Enterran who was still trying to get Mushra of his arm. A warm Enterran who was Yakumo coming tried to grab her but she moved out the way faster then he could catch her.

The fly Enterran was finally able to get Mushra off his arm and throw him into Yakumo that made them both go crashing into the ground.

"Yuck he tastes bad." Mushra said with a disgusted look on his face while the Enterran was blowing on his arm were there was a giant a bite mark.

"Mushra are you." Yakumo asked she was so worried about him.

"No I'm still hungry." Mushra said.

"why you, boys kill them." The grasshopper Enterran said as all 6 Enterrans started making their way around them. Yakumo brought Mushra closer to her as her eyes widened at the sight off all of them she new she was going to die as she watched them get closer. Mushra held onto her arm he was scarred, scared for Yakumo and himself. Bringing Mushra even closer to her Yakumo screamed, the only thing she could think of was to scream for help.

The Enterrans laughed until flashes of red, blue and yellow came all around them. Soon they were burning, some were drowning and others were underground in the end they were all En-cards.

Looking up Yakumo saw the three people/Enterrans she wanted to see more then life it self. The three Enterrans that were always the ones to protect her, Who she saw, were hyper Mushra, hyper Sago and Hyper Kutal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Windflame: (Crying)

Mushra: What are you crying about.

Sago: you put us in the story.

Windflame: I'm crying because I was so mean to Chibi Mushra.

Mushra: so you're always mean to me.

Kutal: she acutely put us in.

Windflame: I don't care about you I'll be mean to you as much as I want, I gotta make up for being so mean to Chibi Mushra in the next chapter.

Mushra: What! You would be nice to my younger self but not me.

Sago: were going to die.

Windflame: yes your point is.

(Mushra goes off to drown himself somewhere)

Kutal: we gotta stop this Fanfic.

Windflame: what the hell are you too talking about.

Sago and Kutal: nothing.

Mushrambo: Windflame this chapter was to serous.

Windflame: yah I know I gotta sort that out, so next chapter it should be funny. Oh yah I also don't know if I should put a villain in this or just keep it as random events.

Mushra: you have just been making up random events.

Windflame: yes.

Yakumo: pleases review.

Mushra: you know you had Yakumo fight in this.

Windflame: if you saw a 4 year old getting beaten up what would you do.

Mushra: ……….

Windflame: see I'm right as always.


	7. Two Mushra's

Windflame: ahh what am I going to do.

Sago: what are you complaining about?

Windflame: I'm back at College so I don't know if I can up date all the time.

Yakumo: you'll find away.

Mushra: I say you should focus on your studies.

Binka: Mushra that's not like you.

Windflame: I think I'll update every chance I get.

Mushra: WHAT.

Windflame: I can't let Mushra win and stop writing this fanfic.

Mushra: I don't even want to think of what she if going to write.

Yakumo and Binka: oh good anther chapters coming up.

Windflame: and with Mushrambo behind me and his sword out I better get writing as I wont to keep me head.

Mushrambo: your going to find away to balance your schoolwork and your fanfics.

Windflame: Yes sir.

* * *

**Two Mushra's**

"Yakumo are you alright, we have been worried about you, were have you been we have been looking every were for you." Hyper Mushra said he was in such a state he didn't notice a small hand come up before it was to late. "AHHHHH" Mushra screamed as the hand came back with a few strands of hair and a small laughter could be heard.

Looking down the three Enterrans could see a young Mushra in Yakumo arms with a few strands of hair in his hand laughing at the annoyed hyper Mushra.

"Um Yakumo who is this." Sago asked pointing at the Chibi Mushra.

"I'm Mushra, who are you three." Chibi Mushra said still smiling and laughing at his older version who looked like he was going to kill the kid.

"You can't be Mushra, I'm Mushra you little brat." Mushra said turning back to normal.

"Mushra." Yakumo said looking at the older of the two.

"Yah" Both said.

"Yakumo was talking to me."

"Why would big sister talk to a meanie like you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Um Yakumo who is this really." Kutal asked ignoring the two Mushra's.

"Well this is Mushra when he was a kid. I guess we all traveled back in time some how." Yakumo answered.

"The question is how thou." Sago said folding his arms and sitting in front of Yakumo.

"I don't know, and Mushra don't kill Mushra." Yakumo said turning her attention to the older one who was red in the face with rage.

"What are you blaming me for he started it."

"Oh come on Mushra that is so childish." Kutal said also sitting down.

"Yah you big baby." Chibi Mushra laughed while older Mushra went to grab him but Sago was holding him back.

"Let me go I'm going to kill him." Mushra said throw greeted teeth trying to grab his younger version who was just out of reach.

"Mushra, he is you as a kid if you kill him now you wont exist when your older." Sago said.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE." Mushra screamed his temper reaching sky high.

"Ah he scares me." Chibi Mushra started to cry cuddling up to Yakumo this making Mushra anger get higher if possible and a blush come to face.

"Their, their now he won't hurt you, will you Mushra." Yakumo said giving the older of the to a firm look.

"What are you looking at me like that for." Mushra said wanting to hit something.

"Because you're scarring him." Yakumo said this made Sago and Kutal try to hid their laughter while Mushra glared at the two.

"Dose little Mushra need bottle." Kutal said but instead of saying it to Chibi Mushra he was saying it to the older of the two.

"No Kutal he wants his blankie." Sago laughed.

"SHUT UP HE IS THE ONE THAT IS SCARED." Mushra shouted pointing at his younger self who was now laughing at how Sago and Kutal was making fun of his older self.

"Mushra stop screaming." Yakumo said looking at him.

"But, but." Mushra started saying the three Enterrans laughing at Mushra still.

"And you three stop teasing Mushra." Yakumo said to Sago Kutal and Chibi Mushra.

"Yes Yakumo." The three said trying to stop their laughter.

* * *

Windflame: I am so sorry don't kill me pleases.

Mushra: Kill her kill her.

Mushrambo: you were suppose to update weeks ago.

Windflame: I know but I been having to do my course work can you pleases put your sword down.

Mushrambo: since it was schoolwork I let you of this one time.

Mushra: you just don't want to kill her so she can carry on with this fanfic.

Sago: this might not be that bad.

Windflame: Mushra sit down or I'll kill you of.

Yakumo: you wouldn't do that.

Windflame: of course not I wouldn't be able to make his life a living hell if I do that.

Mushra: Mushrambo she wasn't delayed because of course work she was delayed because she was drawing fanart.

Windflame: Mushra shut up are you trying to get me killed.

Mushrambo: Get writing.

Windflame: Again with the sword (crying)


	8. Sorry everyone but its a note

Windflame: Ahh I am really sorry everyone but I have to put Chibi Mushra on hold.

Mushra: Yes finally.

Mushrambo: you better have a good reason this.

Windflame: I do have good reason. Collage is getting busy so I am really working hard on my art instead of my writing. Plus I can't seem to come up with any good ideas for the next chapter so I thought I would wait instead of uploading a crappy chapter.

Mushra: so your going to give up on your Shinzo fanfics.

Windflame: Oh Mushra, don't push your luck. I am still working on Shinzo Gaurdians since there is only a few more chapters to go. Again I am working on it so I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Yakumo: but your giving up on this one.

Windflame: Well no I'm on a brake you see Yakumo, since I am more in a sonic mood then a shinzo mood I want to write Sonic fanfics, I am in a little bit of a shinzo mood but not enough to get the wheels in my head turning to think of any thing decent to write.

Mushra: SO STOP WRITING!

Windflame: but I still want to ruin Mushra life.

Mushra: Evil.

Mushrambo: You let all the people who have read this wait for anther chapter only to tell them that your not going to update and instead your putting it on hold. You should at least give the fans something since you have failed to fulfil your duty in fanfiction writing.

Windflame: OK, ok I'll give them Mushra till I take this of hold. Hows that, again everyone I am sorry that you had to wait so long and then read this I hate it when it happens to me but I thought it was better to tell you instead of you all waiting for me to update.


	9. Talking

Windflame: Ah yes I am back to write a chapter for Chibi Mushra.

Mushra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ultimate warrior: What's going on here? I am trying to get some peace and quite.

Mushra: Help! your insane sister is out of control.

Ultimate warrior: What's she done now?

Windflame: I have done nothing, now get out of my room and complete that level on sonic for me so I can play as the supers.

Ultimate warrior: sorry no, I can't be asked, besides why don't you play the supers on my profile.

Windflame: Because I won't to play it on mien.

Mushra: Yes with them to arguing windflame can't write the next chapter.

Windflame: Oh no you don't, I made a promise I intend to keep.

Ultimate warrior: Great so you're going around the shop for me.

Windflame: no now get out of my room.

Ultimate warrior: no way, you have the game cube in here and I want to trash Mushra Sago and Mushrambo at Mario football.

Mushra, Sago and Mushrambo: Again.

Sago: I think Ultimate warrior is worst then windflame.

Mushra: Their family their as bad as each other.

Ultimate warrior: you do understand Mushra, unlike my **little** sister.

Windflame: I'm your older sister by **2 years. **

Ultimate warrior: I am much smarter then her. Also if any of you beat me at Mario football I'll tell you Georges.

Windflame: **I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT NAME!**

Ultimate warrior: weakness.

Mushra, Sago and Mushrambo: Deal.

Windflame: As if, I don't have any weakness. (Ultimate warrior takes out a book and shows it to windflame) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME.

Mushra: how did he do that.

Sago: I have no clue.

Ultimate warrior: you were saying.

Windflame: I'm going to write this chapter then I kill you.

Ultimate warrior: as if you could.

* * *

**Talking**

Mushra sat their glaring at his chibi self. The little kid had latched him self on to Yakumo like she was his older sister. Sago and Kutal had become uncle Sago and uncle Kutal, which they made fun of Mushra about. And Mushra himself became mister meanie.

"Hey mister meanie, I'm hungry can I have something to eat." Chibi Mushra asked his older self pulling at the arm to.

"Stop calling me that you little brat."

"Wow Mushra when did you grow up to be so grumpy." Kutal said picking up the younger Mushra and let him sit on his head.

"Yah Mushra. Even when I knew you as a kid you weren't like this." Sago said laughing at Mushra who just turned his back to them.

"Yah well things change." Mushra said in a low voice.

"Oh Mushra their you are. Come on lets get you cleaned up before dinner." Yakumo said coming up to the boys and started to wipe Chibi Mushra face with a towel.

"But I'm clean." Chibi Mushra said trying to get away from Yakumo who was cleaning his face, but being on Kutal head he could not.

"Why the hell do we have to look after him anyway?" Mushra said pointing his finger at his younger self.

"Ow because he so cute." Sago said in a baby voice that made Chibi Mushra laugh but Mushra start boiling with rage again.

"Because Mushra, he has no were to go." Yakumo said as she finished cleaning Chibi Mushra face.

"We'll I was fine for years on my own. So he should be fine on his own." Mushra said.

"But I don't wonna be on my own, I want big sister." Chibi Mushra said on top of Kutal head pouting.

"Aw you're so cute. Come on tell us what happened." Sago asked giving the older of the two a noggy.

"Leave me alone Sago." Mushra said getting up and running off in the nearby woods.

"Mushra." Yakumo called after him.

"Yah."

"Sorry not you, the other Mushra." Kutal said.

"ow."

"I hope he is going to be ok." Yakumo said looking of to were Mushra ran of to.

"Here I'll go talk to him." Sago said getting up to look for Mushra.

"Sister, I'm tired." Chibi Mushra said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We'll then I think you should take a little nap." Yakumo said picking Chibi Mushra up of Kutal head while the big cat stood up. In an instant Chibi Mushra was asleep.

"You know Yakumo you really do have mother in stinks." Kutal said laughing a little.

"What do you mean Kutal?" Yakumo asked looking at the cat.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Mushra sat on one of the tree branches looking down.

"Why the hell are we here, why the hell dose it have to be my past." Mushra said to himself.

"Don't know but you could just try and go with the flow." Mushra turned around to see Sago standing on the branch he was on.

"Easy for you to say it's not your younger self that were travailing with." Mushra said.

"Yah but I sure wish it was, I would give my self some pretty helpful tips that could help me win big."

"Is that all you think about gambling." Mushra said looking at Sago a sly look in his eyes.

"Hey I think of other things, which is more then I could say for you." Sago said with a smirk.

"What's that mean."

"You're upset that Yakumo now see you as a younger brother. You do know that is because you're like three years old here. She wants to look out for him protect him just like you do for her." Sago said their was a moment of silence till.

"What are you on?" Mushra asked looking at Sago weird.

"Oh great I try to help and that's why you have to say." Sago said looking shocked at Mushra.

"Its what I have to say when you come out with crap like that." Mushra said folding his arms.

"Yah but its true." Sago said taking a seat next to Mushra.

"No its not."

"Mushra don't start this."

"Start what."

"Start arguing, if you remember when we were kids I always won." Sago said putting his chest out and pointing his thumb at himself.

"Yah, I guess you had to win at something against me." Mushra said.

"Hey I was 10 years old."

"So what I was 5." Mushra said smirking while Sago eye twitched.

"Great now I've lost to you at everything." Sago said bowing his head down while Mushra laughed.

"Man we haven't talked like this in ages." Mushra said looking at Sago.

"Yah I guess we drew apart after I got involved in all the gangs." Sago said.

"And got thrown in jail."

"Unless you want me to start asking you how come you changed so much, I would stop asking about all that." Sago said giving Mushra a warning glare.

"Ok, ok." Mushra said turning to look down again. "So that's not the reason you came here."

"No, I came because I was worried." Sago said looking a head. "If you don't want to talk about your past then that's your business. We all have things that we want to keep to our selves."

"You mean that." Mushra said looking at Sago.

"Yah, look at me I have things in my past I don't want people to know about."

"Easy for you to say, were in my past." Mushra said looking at Sago.

"So until we figure a way back to our own time were stuck here on our way to Shinzo." Sago said. "Also if you think about it here everyone doesn't know Yakumo is human it means that she is safe."

"Yah I guess your right." Mushra said standing up.

"So lets get back Kutal has properly made dinner and is planning on eating ours right now." Sago said jumping down.

"Ok but if I get back first I get your dinner." Mushra said jumping down and running back to the place they had set up camp.

"Hey that's not fair, Mushra get back here." Sago said running after the younger Enterran.

* * *

Windflame: are yes finally the chapter is finished.

Ultimate warrior: this isn't funny like your other chapters and i think your going of the story.

Windflame: Its not my fault I forget were I was and I didn't know what to write. It just all started to write its self.

Mushra: Please tell me Windflame weakness.

Ultimate warrior: no way I beat you now go get my course work done.

Windflame: you're having them do you're homework.

Ultimate warrior: Yah I thought that's what their for.

Windflame: no I just lock them in my closet until next time I write my fanfics.

Mushra: Yah and she doesn't feed us.

Ultimate warrior: wow she being kind to you then.

Mushra: What you call that kind.

Mushrambo: Mushra let it go.

Mushra: What she is evil and needs to be stopped.

Windflame: Oh be quite you know I don't really lock you in a closest.

Mushra: she dose.

Yakumo: no she doesn't Mushra.

Windflame: Anyway thanks to dailyangel and Mushraluvr for voting on my picture on brick fish and any one else who voted. Right now I am 42 but I really need more votes to get to be number one, as promised this is my new chapter. If I get more votes I promise to update again on this fanfic.

Mushra: Don't vote.

Ultimate warrior: Vote she is driving me insane with this compaction.

Mushrambo: Vote or she might put this on hold again.

Windflame: want to vote check my profile out. And I think I might take this of hold for a while I think I am getting some new ideas.

(Mushra is hitting his head on the wall.)


	10. a note you might like

Mushra: no more fan fiction, no more fan fiction, Windflame stopped writing fan fiction.

Sago: Mushra what are you singing about?

Mushra: Windflame, she has stopped writing fan fiction. Isn't this a glorious day.

Sago: I'll be careful if I was you Mushra, she could still be around and if she hears you she might decide start writing again.

Mushra: Windflame won't start writing, she's too busy nowadays with coursework and if I have my way that evil tyrant will never write again.

Sago: haven't you forgotten something Mushra.

Mushra: like what?

Windflame: like the fact I've nearly finished my coursework.

Mushra: !

(Mushra backs away terrified.)

Windflame: are you missed me. How are you doing Sago?

Sago: I'm fine how you? You're nearly finished with university now right?

Windflame: well, I can't complain. Just killing myself with my final film other than that I'm just fine, and yes Uni is nearly over for me so I'll be looking for a job soon.

Mushra: what is she doing back here? She's not supposed to be here, she was never supposed to come back here.

Windflame: oh Mushra, Mushra, Mushra. Whatever made you think I would ever stop torturing you?

Mushra: but you will gone. I was happy, I was ecstatic, I couldn't be happier to know you were never coming back.

Windflame: you don't look at my deviant art, do you Mushra?

Mushra: you mean the place you draw everywhere. I stopped looking at that after you did the zombie Yakumo book mark.

Windflame: then you shouldn't really look at any new pictures I've done.

Sago: you mean like the redrawn version of broken Doll.

Mushra: you redrew that?

Windflame: yes but that is not important right now. What is important is the information I have.

Mushra: you mean to say that you have given up fan fiction together.

Windflame: not a chance.

Mushra: you haven't updated in ages.

Windflame: and I am extremely sorry about that. All I can say is that I have been working on future chapters of Shinzo guardians, and after I have finished my final film I'll be heading to Germany for the FMX. So my plan is to work on the next chapter while I am heading to Germany and also while I am there….

Sago: so why are you talking about Shinzo guardians here?

Windflame: well after drawing the chibi Mushra and Yakumo picture. I wanted to try and update this fan fiction.

Mushra: WHAT, BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD NO MORE IDEAS FOR THIS FAN FICTION.

Windflame: I think what I said Mushra, is that my idea for when you was younger has changed.

Mushra: SAME THING.

Sago: Mushra let her speak.

Mushra: NO! She said she was no longer going to write this.

Windflame: yes Mushra let me speak. As I saying, I thought that I will try and give this fan fiction another go, while I am in Germany as well.

Mushra: you can't do that.

Windflame: I think I can, and I'm going to.

Sago: so you have ideas then?

Windflame: nope, none at all.

Mushra: THEN HOW CAN YOU BE UPDATING THIS?

Windflame: one, to make you miserable.

Sago: that's your only enjoyment.

Mushra: you do that just by breathing.

Windflame: ha ha, very funny guys. The second is because I feel bad for all the people that took the time to read through my terrible spelling and grammar and looked forward to an update only for me to tell them I was not going to be updating this any-more. I also didn't tell them on this fan fiction, but on the rewritten version of Shinzo guardians.

Sago: yeah, that wasn't very nice off you.

Windflame: and I am very sorry about that.

Mushra: how are you supposed to write fan fiction without any ideas, or inspiration.

Windflame: I have inspiration; I increased my collection on Shinzo so if I ever lose inspiration, when listening to my iPod one of the Mushrambo soundtrack can start to play randomly and reminded me I got to write.

Sago: where did you get the soundtrack from?

Windflame: the Internet.

(Mushra starts hitting his head on the wall)

Windflame: as for ideas, I was going to try and come up random ideas, and if anyone would like, they can give their own ideas in a review.

Mushra: DON'T DO IT!

Windflame: so if people would please forgive me, I would like to try my hand at writing this again.

Sago: and you're not going to give up again.

Windflame: I'll try not to, I'll try and keep on writing as much as I can and even see if I can get the end.

Mushra: THIS ISN'T FAIR.

Windflame: Mushra, haven't you learned yet, life isn't fair for you when I'm writing.

Mushrambo: and if she doesn't update, I'll be there to give her little inspiration.

Windflame: but I like my head where is.

Mushra: Chop off her head now and save us the trouble of what she could write.

Sago: and we're back to this again.

(Sago looks over to see Mushra trying to convince Mushrambo to cut off Windflame's head. With Windflame in the back trying to hide her laptop from Mushra's site so he couldn't sabotage any future work.)

Sago: I believe I am left with the message of wishing everyonel a very happy Easter, and try not to get sick from eating too much chocolate.

Windflame: I want chocolate.

Mushra: I want you to stop writing.

Mushrambo: get to writing.

Windflame: it won't be until next month after my final hand in.


End file.
